Journey to a new home
by Hannahmae99
Summary: Hazelpaw is a new apprentice in the thunderclan but when a fire destroys then camp the thunderclan will have to find a new place to live. There is also a cat responsible and that cat will do anything to stop them from completing that Journey.
1. Chapter 1

Thunder clan:

Leader: Sunstar; An orange she cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Liontail; an orange tabby Tom with a puff at end of tail

Medicine cat: Mosspelt light brown she cat

Warriors

Flowerheart: a cream colored she cat with brown eyes

Foxpelt: a tom that looks like a fox with green eyes

Silvertip: light grey she cat with green eyes

Addermouth: brown Tabby tom

Waterstream: beautiful tortoiseshell she cat

Applebloom: calico she cat Apprentice: Mistypaw

Windstep; dark grey tom Apprentice: Falconpaw

Apprentices

Falcon paw; dark brown tom blue eyes

Mistypaw: grey she cat

Queens and kits:

Aspentail: mother of Hazelkit and moon kit

Hollynose: mother of Oakkit and Night kit

Elders

Tornear: white tom

Blind eye: Black she cat

C

"All cats of thunder clan come for a clan meeting"! Hazelkit ran into the hollow trying to contain her excitement. _Today I become an apprentice!_ She thought. "Hazelkit and Oakkit come forward" Sunstar called. I went up on to highrock and sat down nervously. "Hazelkit from this day until you get your warrior name you will be called Hazel paw and your mentor will be Waterstream" Sunstar declared. I ran over to Waterstream and touched her on the nose then sat down to watch Oakkit's ceremony. Then cheers spread through the clan. I scanned my eyes through the clan to find Oakpaw. He was sitting next to Addermouth. I walked over to talk to him."Where do you think you're going?"I turned around and saw Waterstream. "Are we going hunting?" I asked she looked at me for a moment "yes we are" she replied. I was so happy then I thought what if Oakpaw and Addermouth could come. "Can Addermouth and Oakpaw come?"I asked. She could tell I wanted to but something was holding her back. Then she replied "Sure" get them and meet me outside.

_Waterstream's POV

I waited for Hazel paw then I saw Addermouth running toward me. "We have to leave now." He puffed. "Why?" she asked. The she saw smoke coming from the camp. She froze at the sight of fire. "We need to get them out of there." I said then started running into camp. I went into medicine cat den to get Mosspelt then the kits and queens. "Mosspelt we need to go". She turned and nodded. By now the whole clan was fleeing. I ran outside and headed for the sunning rocks. She sat down looking for signs of thunder clan cats. She saw Addermouth, Silvertip, Foxpelt, Applebloom, and Windstep. Right behind them was Falconpaw, Oakpaw, and Mistypaw. Mosspelt walked over with herbs for the burns. Right behind her was Hollynose, Night kit and Moon kit. "Hollynose where is Flowerheart?" I asked. She looked up with sadness. "No, she can't be dead!" Foxpelt whimpered. _Poor Foxpelt he lost his mate. I thought. _"Where is Aspentail?" Silvertip asked. "She said she needed to help Hazelpaw" Hollynose replied. OH NO I thought.

_Hazelpaws POV

The fire was blazing all over there was no escape. _Oh Starclan I am going to die. I thought._ I saw a flash of fur. It was Aspentail_."_Hazelpaw go now "she ordered. "But what about you, are you going to come with me?" I asked. She looked down and shook her head. I stared in horror. "Now go" she snarled. I stepped back slowly not wanting to leave my mother to die. Then I ran through the clearing with tears streaming down my fur. I leaped outside and ran toward the Sunning rocks. I heard a crash. I looked back the whole camp was destroyed. I cried tears streamed down my face. I stopped at sunning rocks. Waterstream saw me and ran over. "What happened..." she saw tears streaming down my face. She changed the subject. "Let's find a den" she suggested. They started walking. I walked in the back with Moon kit my younger sibling. "Hazelpaw do you think that mommy is in the Starclan?" I looked at my little sibling. "Yes she is" was all I can think of. "We found a den!" a cat yowled.

I ran to catch up my paws were aching. I ran Moonkit was already there by the time I caught up. I walked in and plopped down. I looked around. Applebloom, Mosspelt, Silvertip, and Waterstream were sleeping near the back of the cave. Next to them were Hollynose Nightkit and Moonkit. Foxpelt, Addermouth, and Windstep went to hunt. Mosspelt is gathering herbs. Falcon paw and Mistypaw are sleeping. Oakpaw saw me and walked over and sat down. "Sorry about Aspentail" he said. I forgot about how she had saved me from the fire and didn't make it out. I nodded and lied down and fell asleep. - _ Waterstream's POV

I woke up and walked outside Foxpelt, Silvertip, Addermouth, and Applebloom were waiting. "It's about time" Foxpelt teased. We started walking toward the thunder clan camp. I started to become nervous not knowing what we will find. We walked in. Everything was destroyed. I looked around and saw a familiar pelt. _Aspentail! I thought._ I ran over to her and pulled her out of the rubble. She looked limp. I stood there crying not know what to tell Hazelpaw. I heard a faint breathe. I stared at her in shock. "Foxpelt go get Mosspelt Aspentail is Alive!" I yowled. He looked at me and saw Aspentail breathing . He ran out. Silvertip ran over with Applebloom and Addermouth. "I will get wet moss" Applebloom said. "I will help you "Silvertip said. They ran out of the camp. I stared not knowing what to do. Then I see Foxpelt running to me with Mosspelt right behind him.


	2. Chapter 2: The Rescue

Hazelpaws POV

I wake up and look around. Moonkit and Nightkit are sleeping on a pile of moss in the corner of the cave. I get up and walk outside. Oakpaw and Falconpaw are training with Windstep, Mistypaw is grooming herself, and Tornear and Missingeye are basking in the sun. I shiver at their names. _Why does Sunstar have to be so cruel sometimes?_ I am too lost in thought to notice Mistypaw next to me. "Do you want to hunt?" she asks making me jump out of my fur. I turn around and nod. _Might as well be useful since pretty much everyone is searching are now destroyed camp._

We walk through the forest quietly until she speaks. "Do you hear that?" she says looking at me. I listen and I hear a familiar voice._ Waterstream! _I run to where the den is and I stare in shock. Not cause Waterstream it is because I see my mother barely alive and not to mention Sunstar. Well now I take back what I said about her being so cruel. Whoever did this, well that cat is cruel. _Well if a cat did_ _this I thought. Sunstar_ has Cuts and burns covering her body and Liontail doesn't look any better either. I walk up to them and start treating them with Mosspelt. I learned about herbs when I had fallen in a thorn bush. I start with Sunstar. I put cobwebs on her wounds but her burns need Aloe.

I search for some. A patch sits near a tree. I pick the patch up with my teeth and head back to wear Sunstar is but before getting to her I give some aloe to Mosspelt. I put the plant on Sunstar's burn and she let out a sigh. "Thank you "she says with relief on her face. " No problem you should get some rest" I say. She listens and finds a pile of moss. I let out a sigh of relief. "You should be a Medicine cat" a voice says. I turn around and see Mosspelt. "How's my mom" I ask immediately. She looks at me and shakes her head." She's fine for now but she's still weak" she answers and walks away. I sit there think about everything. _Is she right should I be a medicine cat but what about Waterstream and Oakpaw? "_Hazelpaw are you alright" I turn around and see Oakpaw. "I don't know "I lied. He drops me a mouse and then walks away without a word. He sends me a worried glance and then walks away. I sit there by myself in the dark with the mouse at my paws. I bend down and take a bite. Soon the whole mouse is devoured. I clean myself and then look up in the starless black sky. "Starclan please help me do the right thing, and look out for my mother." I say as tears roll down my cheeks. I get up and head toward the den when there is a rustle in the bushes.


End file.
